new school problems --
by cause-im-a-snake
Summary: tenten goes to a new high school but she finds out thing are just not her taste
1. Chapter 1

Tenten looked up at the school and said "wow this school is way bigger than the one at akaona". She walked up to the front of the school and a blonde girl walks up to her "hi my name is ino whats your name"

"tenten"

ino looked at her and then laughed "haha wow your not a guy sakura, hinata, konan, ami, karin, and myself taught you were guy...hahah"

"no way ino pig" said a girl with pink hair "you sure shes not a guy"

tenten gave her a death glare and said "look im not a guy now will you please leave me alone". just as she said that a raven haired girl walked up to her "w-w-why are you w-w-w-wearing a b-b-boys u-u-u-uniform".

"yeah dont you want to be smexy like us" said a girl with glasses and blood red hair.

"and popular" a girl with blueish purpleish hair said

"and also have every guy at your feet" said a girl with black hair

"id rather not" said tenten as she looked at all of them. "and why is that" ino said with a smirk on her face.

tenten looked at them with disgust and said "cause im not a whore whose skirts are to short and also i think the shirt is suppose to COVER YOU SKIN".sakura pushed her and yelled "WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO". tenten gave her a smile and said "the names tenten whats your guy's names hmm". "our names are sakura. ino, hinata, konan, ami, and karin and you better remeber it cause youll be at our feet soon"

Tenten scoffed "like hell i will your all just a bunch of whores with a couple of std's and your posers now if you'll excuse me i have something to get from the office" she then walked away from them and left to the office


	2. Chapter 2

tenten walked up to the office and sighed "wow today was a great start i cant wait for tomorrow yay me" she then knocked on the door.

"come in" the headmistress yelled. tenten opened the door and saw the headmistress ."hello young lady what can i do for you".

"umm hi im tenten im new i came to get my schedule" tenten said as she played with the strings of her hoodie.

"oh yes,yes here is your schedule now get going or youll be late" the headmistress gave the papers to tenten and took her out the room.

tenten looked at the papers and mumbled to herself "lady tsunade is the headmistress name hmm nice". (note: tenten is wearing a boys uniform shirt with black skinny jeans and a black hoodie and red converse). as tenten was walking to her class some one yelled "yo shikamaru whats up man" and slapped her on the back. tenten turned around in a quickness and saw the boy who slapped her was blond. she calmly looked at him and said "okay who the fuck is shikamaru i have no idea who he is my name is tenten not shikamaru"

he looked at her all bug eyed "oh my bad my name is naruto this is sasuke-teme, neji, shino, choji, and kiba". tenten stuffed her hands in her pockets "well my name is tenten as i already said".

*yawn* "hey guys whos the newbie?". they all turned around (except tenten she couldnt care less) "oh hey umm this is tenten, tenten this is shikamaru the guy i mistook you for heh". tenten turned to shikamaru and said "hi" shikamaru looked back at her *yawn* "hey".

"hey neji-kun" once again everyone turned except tenten. "ughh go away ino and clones" naruto said while sighing.

"we are not clones" all of them said together at the same time. "hahahahah i kinda think you are" tenten said wile laughing. all the girls looked at her direction "shut up tomboy" but when they turned tenten was gone. they all looked confused and went to class. the "clones" sat down and so did the boys.

tenten looked up and saw that she had classes with all of them "great just fucken great i have classes with these dumbasses" tenten mumbled under her breath. she took out her pencil and paper and waited then she heard naruto say "why arent you wearing a girls uniform like the clones and why arent you hanging out with them". just as tenten was about to speak karin got in there conversation and said "because shes a tomboy and is ugly". that put tenten over the edge so tenten got up slammed her hands on the desk and pointed at karin and said "look bitch you better shut your fucken mouth before i shut it for you okay you whore". she then looked at naruto sweetly and said "because the shorts are to slutty and also i dont hang out with whores".

tenten sat down and looked around the room and she saw that everyone was looking at her suprised she sighed ducked her head down and said "great first impression tenten now everyone will think your an asshole". just then the teacher came in late (i think you might know who this is). "your late again mr." sasuke said im a bored voice.

"im sorry i got lost on the path of life"

"you is a damn lie" naruto yelled from across the room.

"okay,okay calm down im glad to see everyone this semester, and i also see we have a new student my name is kakashi what is yours?" kakshi said as he look at tenten. "hey my name is tenten" tenten said as she waved her hand bordly. "oh well welcome" kakashi said as he went on teaching


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten had been to all her classes and she was now going home. she pulled out her headphones from her pocket and plugged them in her phone and started listening to her plastic beach album. Tenten was currently listening to the song empire ants when the group of whores decided to annoy her once more. "what kind of music is this" Sakura said as she pulled out the earphone from tenten's ear into her own.

"its called empire ants and its from gorillaz now please get out of my face or im going to punch you" tenten gritted her teeth while bawling her fist.

"do you think your so strong little girl well jump you" Sakura said getting more in tenten's face. tenten pushed sakura's face and started walking away while throwing up the peace sign "bye-bye hoodrats ill see you tomorrow".

-time skip-

tenten had gotten home finally. she opened the door and a giant blue nose pitbull attacked her "eww romeo get off me will you" tenten laughed wiping slobber off her face.

she ran upstairs and changed into a pair gym shorts and a shirt that said _tokyo storm warning._ then she grabbed her skateboard and headed off to a near park. While at the park she saw naruto and the boys but she ignored and started skating.

"oi tenten" kiba yelled to tenten. she had her headphones in so she just pretended to ignore them.

She skated for what seemed like hours with her song _empire ants_ on loop. once she got home she layed on her bed staring at the ceiling. before she knew it, it became morning and she had just woke up. Tenten ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower putting on skinny jeans a shirt that said Gorillaz on it and a hoodie (aint nobody got time to put on a uniform). She dashed out the door and ran quickly to school running into sakura and her bitches...


	4. Chapter 4

"hey tomboy aren't you suppose to say sorry when you bump into someone" karin said flicking tenten's forehead. tenten looked up and rolled her eyes "i didnt see you there,sorry its just your presence is so insignificant i didnt notice you" she then pushed karin and started walking away. All the girls scoffed "stupid bitch who does she think she is".

As tenten got to class she plopped down on her seat taking out her note book, pencils, phone and headphones. She put on her headphones and started listening to music while waiting for the teacher. "hey um can i sit here" a girl asked tapping tenten's shoulder. tenten looked over and saw a girl with long black hair,side bangs and purple eyes in skinny jeans, grey converse and a sweater that had the school colors on it. "huh what sure go ahead" tenten said scooting over a bit. The girl sat down and smiled at her then said "hey my name is Akemi,Akemi ichigo whats yours". "oh my name is tenten and why are you here so early there is still about ten minutes left til the bell rings" tenten Asked/said. before Akemi could answer the "clones" came in "hey look the tomboy has another tomboy friend" ino said as all the girls laughed. Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed, Akemi saw this and stood up "wow you guys are really pathetic did you think calling me a tomboy would affect me sorry hun but you gotta try harder than that". the "clones" rolled their eyes and sat down whispering to each other about Akemi and tenten.

"wow i dont even know you but already you are awesome" tenten laughed. Akemi smiled "well thanks and also how come your here all alone dont you have friends?". tenten turned her head to her "i can ask you the same thing but its because im new i just transferred here from Akaona high". Akemi nodded her head "ahhh well i just transferred from yamagata high".

Both girls went about their day getting to know each other and they found out they have alot in common.

-time skip (lunch)-

"Hey dude come with me i dont want to stay in this lunch room it smells like piss and wet dog" tenten said throwing away her food. Akemi laughed "where to" she also threw away her food then walked out the lunch room with tenten. little did they know people where following them.

"lets sit up in that tree and get away from the ratchets" tenten then started climbing up the tree with Akemi following her. "did you hear that the school is holding cheer tryouts are you gonna try out" Akemi asked swinging her legs from the branch. tenten froze for a moment "no i dont think so,i mean they wear short skirts and im about 100% sure those girls are on the team".

"aww i think you look good in shorts tenten" a voice said from underneath them. both girls got scared and jumped a little, tenten looked down and saw kiba and the guys laughing. Tenten tapped Akemi's knee and motioned her to jump down and leave. Akemi got the message and jumped down with tenten. they both started walking away when they heard kiba say "oh look its the new girl tenten was talking to let me see your face" he tried to grab her shoulder, but Akemi turned around quickly and grabbed his wrist and started crushing it "dont try to touch me with your filthy hands" she then let go of his hand and started storming off along with tenten.

just then the bell rang and they had to get to class. Both girls ran to class trying to get away from kiba (that pervert). "i havent ran that fast in a llloooonnnggg time" Akemi said extending the word long. As they sat down and grabbed their notebooks the "clones" and the "perv" group walked in "ewww look at the tomboys losers" Konan said throwing up the L sign. Kiba came and sat next to Tenten "you know it was really rude to walk away from me like that". Neji then came up to kiba and smacked him across the head "leave her alone dog breath dont you see she doesnt want you around i apologize if he caused you any trouble" he turned around and smirked 'hook line and sinker'. leaving tenten blushing madly 'he seems like a gentlemen'...


	5. Chapter 5

-time skip-

Tenten was walking i the hall when she saw neji. she was about to call out to him since he is the only guy who doesnt seem like a perv. but then she saw a pretty girl with blue eyes and yellow eyes.

The girl walked past neji but he grabbed her arm "hello pretty lady whats your name?" he asked smirking. the girl smiled "nicklett". Neji pushed the girl to his chest lifting up her chin "well nicklett would you like to spend your night with me". Nicklett bit her lip "yea i mean who wouldnt your so hot i wouldnt mind fucking you as long as you rock my world" (WHORE XD). neji started whispering in her ear "nicklett you will be screaming my name, by the way its neji". she started giggling "oh i know your name i mean who wouldnt your one of the hottest guys in the fire country".

Tenten watched from afar not believing her ears or eyes. She didnt even want to talk to neji anymore so she started walking. As she walked past him he grabbed her arm "so tenten wanna go to the bathroom real quick?" he smirked knowing no girl ever turned him down. Tenten laughed then got super serious "as if asshole" then with her free hand she smack the living shit out of him. lucky for neji no one was around at the time. she then started stomping off to her next class. when she was getting to her class she saw Akemi walking around, she walked up to her "hey what are you doing your suppose to be in class". Akemi laughed "i told the teacher i had to go to the bathroom...i aint tell her wich one though, ill go to the one at home" (if you know where i got that from then you are awesome). Tenten giggled "okay well anyways call me later i need to tell you something that just happened". Akemi nodded then walked out the building while throwing up the peace sign.

she got to class and saw neji sitting in his chair with a bunch of girls surrounding him. tenten rolled her eyes and went to go sit in the way back of the class where no one sat. "so can someone please tell me the first amendment and what it does" the teacher said waiting for people to raise their hands. no one did so tenten laughed 'wow either people are lazy or their just fucking stupid' she then raised her hand. since she was the only one the teacher called on her "okay tenten what is the first amendment and what does it do". tenten sighed "The First Amendment guarantees freedoms concerning religion, expression, assembly, and the right to petition". The teacher smiled "you are correct thank you" tenten grabbed her phone and secretly started texting Akemi.

* * *

Me: hey are you gonna come back im so lonely :(

Akemi: i mean i wasnt planning to but ill go back if you want

Me: thank you! im so bored like uoneo XP

Akemi: wow lol okay but i go into my sneaky snake mode

Me: okay bye

Akemi: baiiii

* * *

Tenten waited for about 10 minutes then Akemi showed up. "ms. Akemi where have you been class is about to end" Akemi laughed "like i said ms. kurenai i had to go to the bathroom". The teacher rolled her eyes "only because your new ill let you off the hook now go to your seat". AKemi nodded and skipped to the seat next to tenten. "so what did you need to tell me" Akemi asked quietly taking out a piece of gum. Tenten took a piece and said "ill tell you later". Akemi sighed and shrugged.

A couple minutes later the bell rang and everybody started packing up. While tenten was packing up she felt like someone was staring at her she looked up and saw neji sitting down staring at her hard. Tenten started feeling uncomfortable and grabbed Akemi's arm "lets go your coming to my house today" Then she started hauling ass to her house. "i just meet you today but OKAY LETS GO...were off an adventurous adventure" Akemi said running behind tenten.


	6. Chapter 6

tenten and akemi ran all the way to her house with out stopping. "ohh my kami i havent ran that fast in ages" akemi said laughing and wiping sweat off her forehead. tenten giggled and opened the door only to find romeo sleeping on his ran to the dog "awwww its so cute boy or girl" tenten started petting romeo "uhh boy his names romeo". "sick i always wanted a blue nose all i have is a snake named noodle" she started playing with the dog. Tenten sweat dropped "you have a snake...THATS SO AWESOME". Akemi laughed then sat on the couch taking out her homework "soo what was it you needed to tell me im curious". tenten got up and sat next to akemi theb sighed "well you see when i was walking to history..." she then procceded to tell Akemi everything that went down.

when she was finished telling her akemi had already finished all her homework (yea shes really smart). "wow what a douche he needs to get his ass kicked" akemi said getting up and stretching. tenten giggled "well yea thats what happened want to go to the park or will your parents mind". "what parents i dont have any" she smiled and grabbed her bag. Tenten opened her eyes in shock "me neither so lets go" tenten then got her skate board abd handed her spare to akemi. Akemi took the skate board abd headed for the park along side tenten.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~~

they were at the park skating and laughing acting like they knew each other forever. it was all going good until the perverts came "hey little girl" one of then said pushing akemi off the skateboard so she fell on her ass. "hey Asshole what the hell was that for" tenten yelled running up to akemi helping her up. the boy smirked "thats for breaking kiba's wrist little slut". Akemi got up clenching her fist,she grabbed the skateboard and swug it hitting the boy in his skull "i fucking dare you to call me a slut again douche bag". The boy fell on the floor holding his head because it was bleeding. "sasuke are you okay what the fuck you pshyco" a blonde boy yelled helping his friend stand up all if the guys gasped and ran.

tenten grabbed akemi's wrist and made a run for it "shit shit shit where to go" she kept saying. "ahhhh right there" she kept running until stopping at a starbucks hoping no one would recognize then and call the cops. "well well well look who it is" ino said crossing her arms and walking over to the two girls. Tenten sighed while akemi got a good grip on the skateboard hoping she would have to use it again. "what do you thots want huh" tenten said clenching her teeth and balling her fist. All of them laughed "so we heard you slapped neji tenten" sakura said cracking her knuckles. Akemi dropped on the floor laughing "hahahahah what the fuck are you doing cracking your knuckles and shit" she then got up and got serious "you DONT scare me". Tenten smirked and pushed all of them walking out with akemi. "okay dude you really need to control yourself you almost fractured his skull ya know" tenten said quietly as the rode the skateboards back to tenten's house. "sorry just that he really pissed me off and i have anger issues so sorry ill try" Akemi softly said stopping quickly and hiding behind a wall. tenten stopped and looked at akemi "what are you doing" she whispered. Akemi grabbed her wrist and hid her too "the guys are their if they find us who knows what'll happen just stay quiet until they leave".

"you know your not very good at whispering" sasuke said standing behind both girls with a bat in his hand...

* * *

Shit what did they get them selves into


	7. Chapter 7

The froze in their place their eyes turned white. Tenten turned around and so did akemi both shaking with fear. "You guys are new here right" sasuke said smirking. Akemi and tenten nodded "why do you care douchebag" tenten said as she saw neji and the others come to sasuke smirking. Sasuke laughed and pined akemi to the wall having both his hands beside her head. He looked at neji who did the same to tenten, he turned his head back to akemi and smirked "we should probably show them what we do to new girls right guys". All the guys nodded and laughed.

Tenten land akemi looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to face the perv's and sighed. Neji and sasuke looked at them curious 'they gave in' both of them thought. WRONG, the girls kneed them in the nuts and ran like hell. Knowing that sasuke had a bat and he could run fast tenten got on her skate board and told akemi to do the same.

"naruto-". "Yea i know know ill do it" naruto said looking at the girls who were now fading away. Neji and sasuke were still holding their groin in pain "stupid bitches" neji groaned."they're going to pay for this" sasuke also groaned.

Tenten and akemi had gotten to the house. "Hey tenten i gotta go home and feed noodle ill see you tomorrow okay" akemi said handing tenten her skateboard back. Tenten looked at her worried "what if the guys see you" she asked. Akemi smiled "its okay if they try anything funny ill stab them and ill text you when i get home". Tenten shook her head and grabbed akemi's phone "call me right now and keep talking to me on your way home". She nodded "yes Mother" akemi laughed and started walking.

* * *

Back with naruto and the guys

naruto took everyone to his mansion where he lived with his godfather jirayia and his godmother tsunade aka the principal of the school. "Baa-chan can you do me a big favor" naruto whined hugging tsunade. She looked at him and sighed "what is it naruto" she asked staring at him and his friends suspiciously. Naruto and his friends smirked "umm yea can you give me the information slips of these twi girls their names are akemi and tenten" he asked making his best inoccent face. tsunade shook her head "no".

"what why not"

"because i said so"

"pleaseee"

"no"

3 hours of arguing later...

"fine but why do you need them" she asked handing him the information. "No reason" naruto said taking them and running up to his room with the all the guys (ha GAY)


	8. Chapter 8

"let me see them naruto" neji said shaking his hand in front of him. naruto handed the file's to neji and sat on his bed. the guys circled neji as he opened tenten's first

"tenten was a straight A student, very athletic until her father started abusing her, at age ten she was raped on her way home from school the bruises and cut's from the rape caused her to stay in the hospital for a year, from ages 11 to 13 she was kidnapped and used as a sex toy...since then she lost all her friends, 8th grade year comes around her boyfriend starts mistreating her making her athletic career come to an end, to try and get her reputation back she became a cheerleader along with being in a softball team...she had to go to court many times to try and capture her rapist, ever since then she has had a hard time trusting guys...when she was 14 her parents and her 3 and 10 year old brother died in a car crash,she was eventually given a record label by akatsuki records but she quickly tuned them down because she did not believe in herself,she ended up giving up her dream of being a athlete...and thats were it ends" neji read his eyes filling with sympathy. the guys seemed shocked "what the hell kami she had a bad past" kiba said touching his heart. "i feel sorry for her" naruto said wiping his eyes from tears. "wow were such jerks i feel so bad" shikamaru said.

"hey sasuke read akemi's" neji said handing the other file to sasuke. he opened it and started reading "akemi is a super smart girl,when she was little she was used to transport drugs from coast to coast, when she turned 7 she was taken to an orphanage, while in the orphanage she would be teased by the other kids because of the scars she has on her stomach, because of the teasing akemi would get into a lot of fights on some occasions making the kids go to the hospital from loss of blood, at the age of 13 she ran away from the orphanage, she was took in by former gang members, her new "parents" had taught her how to defend her self and had put her into many fights to test her skills, they died not to long ago leaving akemi their house and enough money to live for 9 years, she went to yamagata high for a year then transferred to konoha, she is highly skilled in kick boxing,and MMA" he ended the last part off slowly. "her's isnt that bad i mean it could have been worse" naruto said shrugging. sasuke started biting his nails "i made up my mind" everyone looked up. "what are you talking about" neji said grabbing the paper and putting them back in the file. sasuke inhaled then exhaled "im going to see those scars" he looked at the picture that were in the information slips and saw Akemi smiling. 'how can you smile when all that has happened' he thought.

neji looked at tenten's 'wow and i thought my past was dark' he thought handing the files back to naruto who ran downstairs and handed them to guys got up,grabbed their backpack's and headed out the door quietly not even saying good bye to naruto.


End file.
